


Dreams? XII: Ray's Bad Boy

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [12]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, BDSM, Boys in Chains, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Drama, Dreams, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Public Nudity, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-04
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has been a bad boy again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *I*   *A HARDNESS*

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

*Benny awoke, listening to the sound of his Master's breathing. Ray was plastered against his back, his cock nudging his ass. Benny moaned silently. He shifted slightly, stiff and sore from last night's punishment. His Master was especially focused with the paddle.   
  
Ray's breathing tickled his shoulder as his Master slept. He relaxed, certain that he could not get into trouble when his Master was asleep!   
  
Benny thought of all that had happened since he had sold himself to Ray for a week. It was exciting, daring, bawdy, lustful fun. It was what he needed. Ray always gave him what he needed.   
  
Benny closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds of his Master's presence, his hot skin pressed close to his own. Benny luxuriated in such sensations. He had grown up virtually isolated from human contact, since his family was undeniably undemonstrative. Ray had been a startling revelation to him, a man who touched at will and whose entire family seemed eager to pat, punch, and squeeze. And, happily, his Master followed that pattern.   
  
He could feel Ray moving behind him and waited.   
  
"Mmm, good morning, my delicious little slut," his Master purred into his ear.   
  
"Good morning, Master."   
  
A wet tongue slid into his ear, and he shivered. Ray's voice was warm and golden, his elegant fingers playing with his slave's nipples. Hot breath tickled his ear.   
  
"So, are you ready for the day, slave?"   
  
"Yes, Master." Breathless response.   
  
A smile could be heard in Ray's voice. "Very good. Let's have breakfast."   
  
Ray ordered his slave to wear his red serge, and he dropped him off at the Consulate after handing over his handcuffs to Thatcher. Benny worked all morning and was getting ready to leave for the 27th Precinct to meet his Master for lunch when the Inspector said, "Constable, I'm going to need you to accompany me to a luncheon today."   
  
"But, sir, I..."   
  
"No arguments, Constable."   
  
Benny swallowed and nodded. After she left the office he called his Master's number at the Precinct.   
  
"Master?"   
  
"Yes, slave?"   
  
"I regret that I cannot join you for lunch." His heart pounded as silence hung on the other end of the line. "I...Master, I'm..."   
  
"Shut up, slave." The voice was hard, a flutter going through Benny's groin. "Are you disobeying me?"   
  
"Yes, Master," Benny said in a whisper.   
  
"Very well." A brief pause, then Ray asked, "Will you be standing outside the Consulate when I come to pick you up at 4:30?"   
  
"Oh, yes, Master!"   
  
The click on the other end of the phone was Benny's answer. He put down the receiver and realized he was shaking.   
  
Oh, dear.* 


	2. *II*   *TASTY TREAT*

*Ray picked him up at precisely 4:30. He didn't speak, and in fact remained silent while his slave prepared dinner and they ate, Benny kneeling on his pillow by his Master's feet. Ray fed him choice bits of the meal, then ordered him to clean up. Ray sat before the television and watched the news, then Benny came over to him and lay at his Master's feet, used as a footstool by Ray for the evening.   
  
In bed, he was chained spread-eagled on his back and Ray curled against his side, and when morning came Ray ordered him to put on his boots and nothing else. He always wore the slave collar, and this time his Master added wrist and ankle irons. Ray handed him his cloak and Stetson.   
  
"That's all you'll be wearing today, slut."   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
It was the calm before the storm. Benny just knew it! His breathing became a little more labored.   
  
Ray was serene, a condition that the Italian was not usually familiar with. He claimed that it was because he'd hung around Benny for too long. Benny bit his lip. What was going on in that volatile mind? His groin fluttered at the thought. He followed his Master down to the Riv. Dief trailed along and then bounded into the car.   
  
The silence stretched out. When they arrived at the Precinct instead of the Consulate, Benny opened his mouth to ask why they had bypassed his place of business but quickly shut it again. He was already in for punishment. Adding to it would be...? He smiled.   
  
"Master, why are we here? I must get to work!" He gasped as Ray savagely pinched a nipple.   
  
"You don't do anything without my permission. Is that clear?"   
  
"Understood!" Benny groaned as his nipple was tweaked again. He was going to be sore.   
  
"Get out of the car."   
  
Benny scrambled to obey, Dief bounding out behind him. The wolf looked up expectantly at his two packmates. Benny wished that he could pull his cloak around himself. People were looking.   
  
Ray attached a long silver chain link to his slave collar and pulled him into the building. More admiring looks were thrown their way. Ray strutted like a peacock, proud in his ownership. Masterhood suited him. Several of the admiring glances were thrown his way as well as at his slave. He positively glowed with beauty.   
  
Inside, the 27th Precinct was the usual mad bustle of cops and perps, ringing phones and officious lawyers. Ray went over to his desk, checked for messages, then led Benny out into the hall right outside the squadroom.   
  
"Strip and spread 'em," he ordered, indicating Benny's legs. His slave did as ordered, then Ray shoved him against the wall. Benny noted with surprise that there were hooks embedded in the dingy wall. Ray attached his ankle and wrist irons to the wall. Benny was spread-eagled with his back against the wall, completely naked. Benny's heart pounded.   
  
"Why should the Consulate have all the fun?" Ray smirked, then his eyes grew dark and stormy. He looked his slave over, then took out a pair of clamps and applied them to his slave's nipples. Benny moaned as his already-sore right nipple protested. Ray frowned and applied the clamp a little tighter. A tear sprang to his slave's eye.   
  
"I should spread you out on the floor and let my fellow cops enjoy you the way your fellow officers did, but I think they'd be a little too rambunctious. No, I'll post a sign saying 'Look, touch, but no penetration other than fingers and tongues' and you will keep silent. The only exception to that rule is if someone violates my rules. No guys droppin' their pants and havin' fun with you in your mouth or ass. Women can have fun with vibrators and stuff, but the guys have got to keep their cocks in their pants. Yell if they violate you, because, slut, if they violate you they trespass on my property. Got it?"   
  
Benny nodded his head vigorously, shaking inside at Ray's words. Oh, would they really do such things to him? His heart pounded.   
  
"Good. And after lunch, you can show 'em your best assets."   
  
Ray grinned evilly and suddenly kissed his slave with brutal force, leaving Benny's lips bruised and his chest heaving. He posted his rules and walked away, Benny almost crying out for mercy after him, but then two policewomen walked down the previously-empty corridor and looked at him with hunger in their eyes. Their eyes flicked to the sign that Ray had posted,   
  
then they grinned like feral cats and stood very close to Benny. He could smell their perfume, the combined scent overpowering his delicate senses and making his eyes water. The first woman smiled and cupped Benny's face in his hands, then slid her tongue inside his mouth. He gasped at the sensation of it, then closed his eyes as she rubbed up against his groin.   
  
The second woman stroked Benny's thigh, then slipped her hand in to fondle his balls. He shuddered and felt his knees go weak. The women enjoyed themselves for a few more minutes, then winked and went on their way.   
  
Other people passed by, hardly noticing him, but then, naked people in this dreamland were not exactly a rarity. He bit his lip as a burly detective stopped and grinned. Big hands massaged his balls and stroked his cock. Benny moaned, wishing that it was Ray's hands manipulating him. He cried out as the nipple clamps were tightened.   
  
"Shut up, slut." The detective pushed forward, his erection swelling his pants. His heavy breathing tickled the hairs of the Canadian's chest, Benny trying to ignore the hands squeezing his buttocks. Finally the man finished and he moved on, Benny wondering who would be next.   
  
For the next two hours, Benny endured poking, prodding, massaging, squeezing, frenching and other sexual hi-jinks that underscored Benny's status as a slave. He closed his eyes and listened to the footsteps passing by him, jumping just a little when he was touched.   
  
Then he heard his Master's footsteps. He could pick those out in a crowd of hundreds.   
  
"Well, I see you're being the dutiful slave. You'll have to wait for lunch. I have a meeting." Ray unchained him. "Turn around."   
  
Benny obeyed, moaning softly as his Master kneaded his buttocks. Oh, if he would only put his hard, hot cock right between his cheeks!   
  
But his Master slapped him on the ass and walked away.   
  
He waited, and the first person who came down the hall paused beside him. Slender fingers slipped into his ass, tremors flashing through Benny. Warm breath tickled the back of his neck, then the fingers were gone. High heels clicked down the corridor.   
  
Several other people went by, a few pinching his buttocks and one squeezing really hard, then heavy footsteps stopped behind him. He grew more nervous as the man did nothing. Heavy cologne assaulted his senses, then a wet mouth sucked on the back of his neck. The mouth traveled down his spine and then a thick tongue pushed between his cheeks. He shuddered as the man thoroughly explored him, a hand reaching between his legs and playing with his balls. Benny groaned, arching his back. The nipple clamps brushed against the hard, unyielding wall. The man stopped, then the sound of a zipper coming down sent a wave of panic through Benny. The man grunted for a few minutes, then something warm and wet splashed onto Benny's buttocks and thighs. He shivered as the semen trickled down his legs. The man left and returned, cleaning him with a towel from the men's room, kissing his shoulderblade before he departed.   
  
Benny rested his forehead against the cold, peeling wall. His legs were trembling as he tried to catch his breath. He had no chance as he heard a rich, deep voice whisper in his ear, "Why, Benton, how nice to see you."   
  
He almost replied but remembered his Master's orders. He clamped his lips shut and Jack Huey laughed. "So, Vecchio's got you under orders to be silent, eh? Hmm, and it says here I can play with you any way I want, as long as I keep my jewels in my pants. Sounds like a fair deal to me. Man, you must have gotten Ray mad as hell to punish you like this."   
  
Benny's cheeks flamed with shame, but Jack just laughed again and began nuzzling the Mountie's neck. His sure fingers stroked down Benny's ribs, then kneaded his buttocks and pulled them apart. Jack went to his knees and blew hotly into Benny's moist cavity, the slave shuddering at the sensation. A wet tongue flicked out and rimmed him, then licked the backs of his thighs and down his legs. Benny groaned and rubbed his cock against the wall, Jack grabbing it and stroking him, massaging each sac as he lightly nipped Benny's thighs and ass. Benny gasped as he felt an engorged cock start to slide up and down the cleft of his ass, but Jack did not push in. Pre-cum wept from the head and when Jack came, Benny felt that delightful trickle down his legs again.   
  
"Mmm, you're good, Benton," Jack breathed into his ear, and then cleaned him up. "Oh, hi, Lieutenaut."   
  
"Hello, Detective. And are you amusing yourself here?"   
  
"Oh, yes, sir. Ray gave us all a present." Jack patted Benny's buttock.   
  
"I see." A large hand cupped the same buttock. "Very smooth."   
  
"Like honey down your throat, sir."   
  
"Ah." Welsh squeezed the firm flesh, Benny moving slightly. "He's well-built."   
  
"And has jewels the Royal Family would be proud of."   
  
"Mmm." Welsh appeared to be contemplating something. Suddenly he worked his finger in and out of Benny, who pushed back against the wonderful stimulation. His cock throbbed as Jack began to suck the side of his neck. Jack's fingers brushed against his balls and Benny groaned, pushing his cock against the wall in a frantic attempt to come. Welsh grabbed his hips and pulled him away from the wall as he squirmed helplessly. Jack replaced his superior's finger with his own, and Welsh stroked Benny's stomach, always stopping just short of his groin. Benny's breathing grew labored, his cock straining for release as he silently begged to be touched. Suddenly Jack's tongue was lapping the underside of his cock and Benny spurted, staining the wall as he bucked against Welsh.   
  
When he was through he hung limply in his bonds, Welsh coming against his legs. He was going to need another cleaning.   
  
"Better than the Musical Ride, Constable," Welsh said, patting Benny's ass after he finished cleaning him. He and Jack laughed as they walked down the corridor.   
  
Finally his Master's footsteps came down the hall and stood behind him. Ray began to speak softly into his ear.   
  
"I should put you down on that floor and spread your legs like the whore you are, slave. I should let every man take you in the mouth, then the ass, and every woman use a dildo or a vibrator on your sorry ass. I should let the men cum all over you until you're slick with their seed. I should let the women shove their pussies right into your face and let you lick them clean." Ray laughed as Benny's cock stirred. "You like dirty talk, don't you, slut? Well, don't you worry, I have plenty left. Maybe I'll paddle you all the way to the squadroom. Maybe I'll make you follow me on all fours. What do you think, slave?" Ray pinched Benny's buttock. "Maybe I'll just let you suck me off right here."   
  
Ray spun Benny around as he unchained him, shoving him onto his knees and pushing his ready cock into his slave's mouth. Benny immediately began to suck him, the long shaft going in and out of his mouth as Ray gripped his hair painfully. Just before Ray was ready to come he pulled out and slapped Benny across the face, growling, "On all fours, slut!" Benny swiftly obeyed. He was wet and ready, his Master's cock slamming into him with great force. Benny gasped and felt the tears run down his cheeks as his Master rode him hard, ripping off a clamp and pinching his nipple. He cried out, receiving a slap on the ass for his trouble, and suddenly pleasure ripped through him as he came, Ray following in seconds and shooting long and hard deep into his slave's body. Benny's arms shook and was sure he was going to collapse. Ray pulled his head back by the hair and bit his right shoulder, marking him as a Master should do to a slave.   
  
Benny was turned around and licked Ray's fine Italian footwear. "I beg forgiveness, Master," he said as the tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
His head was pulled up by the hair again and Ray's stormy eyes glared down at him. "I should give you to the Precinct."   
  
A thrill of fear went through Benny. "Please, Master, don't!"   
  
A patrolman walked by, watching the scene with interest. He touched his crotch, indicating his willingness to play.   
  
"Please, Master, don't give me to anyone!"   
  
A hard slap made his head tingle. "Shut up," Ray growled. "Sit on the floor." Benny obeyed, grunting as Ray pushed his legs apart with his foot. "I think you should be held down and every man in this Precinct should put his cock right up your ass." Benny began to tremble, the tears falling as he feared for a moment that his Master was angry enough to do as he threatened. Then he saw the flicker in Ray's emerald eyes and relaxed. He spread his legs a little wider.   
  
"Do with me as you will, Master," he said softly, and Ray pulled him to a standing position by the hair.   
  
"Ya know, if I was really kinky, I'd spread jelly from a doughnut all over you and let Dief lick you clean." Ray rolled his eyes. "C'mon."   
  
Benny smiled as his Master led him by his collar chain down the hall. 


	3. *III*   *BEFORE BEDTIME*

  
*It was quiet in the apartment, and Benny relaxed in bed. His wrists were chained behind his back and his legs were spread as wide as he could get them, but his Master wasn't angry with him anymore. And he still had three days to play with Ray this way!   
  
"Slave, I got something special to show you Saturday."   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
Ray ran a finger down Benny's bare chest. "Y'know, I might fuck you in front of the whole fuckin' city of Chicago. Would you like that, slut?"   
  
"Oh, yes, Master!"   
  
Ray laughed. He leaned down and cupped Benny's face in his hands, then gave him a tender kiss. "I need a cup of coffee."   
  
But first Ray lifted his legs and chained his ankles together, looping the links around the hook in the ceiling. He wound a handkerchief around his slave's mouth and then he went to the kitchen. Benny waited, the slave collar heavy around his neck, a cool breeze from the open window tickling his vulnerable ass.   
  
He thought of the day and felt his cock begin to respond. Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts drift, then he opened them and his nipples hardened as a shadow fell across the bedroom doorway.   
  
Ray stood in the doorway, his emerald eyes glittering in the gathering dusk as he slapped an object against the palm of his hand.   
  
"I think you need a paddling before bedtime, slave."   
  
Benny's heart thudded as his Master approached the bed...*


End file.
